Average Love
by Jamie Kirk and Pavella Chekov
Summary: Love can be a wild ride or something sweet and endless. in this love it seemed calm cool, perhaps average was the best description of it. There love was probably the only thing average could be applied to. Spirk and UhuraxFemale OC as requested by nothing for my love


**Average Love**

_**Chapter 1: Baby doll**_

Doctor Leonard McCoy was not the slightest bit happy to hear that star fleet was assigning another doctor to the enterprise. As much as he needed help he did not feel another doctor was the answer, perhaps more nurses but another doctor would only get in his way. He was even less pleased when they arrived at starbase nine to pick up the doctor who had not even been there at the time. When they finally did have the doctor on the ship he was shocked to find it was a female, had he not been aware of her true age he would have thought she was still a teenager. She was short not even reaching Jim's shoulder when he showed her into sickbay. Her voice had been clear with a slight accent to it. Her hair was a mix of blond brown and red that fell in straight and wavy portions to her back. A pair of familiar brown irises stared back at him from slightly slanted baby doll eyes. The rest of her body was slightly curvy, a small waist with a larger chest and hips that tapered down into muscular legs. Her figure was not skinny per-say but it was not overweight either. She walked with assuredness that was normally hard to come back, she reminded him greatly of Spock. That's when McCoy went to check his information on her again.

Name: Marchaline Purdy. McCoy nodded, so he had been wrong about the fact she was related to Spock, he could deal with that. McCoy continued to read through the information he had on her nodding as he looked over every recommendation and such she had. The CMO paused when he came to her family history her father was Kelly Purdy and her mother was violet Purdy knee Grayson, Grayson sounded familiar so he clicked on the woman's name following the link to her family tree. Amanda Grayson, husband of S'chn T'gai Sarek and mother of S'chn T'gai Spock. McCoy's blood ran cold she was Marchaline's aunt, this made Marchaline Spock's cousin, if he could have quit right there and then McCoy would have. Armed with his new knowledge McCoy went to find Kirk. His steps faltered when he saw his friend flirting with Spock's cousin. Both Marchaline and Kirk were doing an equal amount of the playful flirting and McCoy probably would have turned on his heal and left had Spock not picked that very moment to come in to see one of them. The rage that appeared on Spock's face when he saw Jim grab up his cousin's hand and place a kiss to it made McCoy turn tail and run.

"Captain, the ship is ready to leave you should get ready." Spock said, his hands clenching tightly behind his back.

"Right, I'll see you around." Kirk winked at her

"You were posted here to work not fool around." Spock snapped at his cousin once kirk had left the room and the sickbay doors had closed.

"Sorry, but he's kinda hot." Marchaline said as she ignored Spock rolling his eyes in a very unvulcan manner. Marcheline stuck her tongue out childishly at Spock's back when he turned and left, not caring how unprofessional it was of her, as much as she loved her cousin he sometimes ticked her off. Marchaline looked around sickbay trying to figure out where her co-worker had gone. " ?" She called, her knuckles softly wrapping on the entrance to his office. "Get out" McCoy growled a bottle of whisky in his hand. Marchaline took a startled step back before she mutely nodded and turned around, trusting she would be called back if she was needed.

* * *

Marchaline sighed softly, knocking her food around with her fork. Alpha shift had just gotten off which meant she wasn't on duty anymore. Several other people were in the mess hall with her but none had seemed to like the idea of her sitting with them. She had hoped on a new ship she would have been more accepted but of course she had been wrong, not even Spock wanted her there. Marchaline got up and dumped her food into the trash. Turning around to walk out she ran smack dab into someone's chest "I'm so sorry" she gasped as the person grasped her shoulders to keep her from falling. A laugh rang through the air "it's okay, I was going to ask you to join me for dinner until I saw you throw your tray out" Marchaline blushed as she looked up at the captain, her gaze straying to the table that she assumed he would have come from. Spock and McCoy stared back at her, matching looks of disapproval training on Jim. Marchaline set her mouth in a determined line before she spoke "I would love to sit with you even though I no longer have any food" Kirk grinned and offered an arm out to the young doctor. Marchaline looped her arm with his and allowed him to lead her to the table, ignoring the not glair she got from Spock.

* * *

After a few hours of talking with Jim Marchaline found herself smiling widely as she walked down the corridor to her room, it took her a moment to realize she was being followed. Marchaline stopped in her tracks before slowly turning around, fear creeping into her throat as she wondered who she would find behind her. "You're Uhura right?" Marchaline asked as she spotted the taller woman

"Yeah and you're that new kid Marchaline right?" Uhura asked, flattening out her uniform.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Marchaline said in the friendliest tone she could

"How do you know me?" Uhura ask as she walked closer to the girl

"Spock, my cousin told me about you. why did you two breakup?"

"Didn't feel right and we kinda grew apart." Uhura said standing rigidly as her eyes locked on Marchaline's. An awkward silence filled the air before Uhura cleared her throat and moved towards one of the doors that jutted out from the metal of the hall, Marchaline took the hint and started to walk again.

Uhura waited till the young doctor had rounded the corner before she let out a breath of relief, she hasn't wanted her to know the fact that she had actually been there to see who exactly Marchaline was. When Spock had not stormed into her room in a not angry fit over that fact that the captain was flirting with someone called Marchaline Uhura had been interested. At first she had thought that Marchaline was Spock's new girlfriend however when he started using the word cousin she knew differently. Uhura had listened to his rant up until the half Vulcan had burned himself out and decided it would be best for him to head back to his quarters, secretly she didn't actually think that was where he was headed but she wasn't going to say anything. Not long after Spock had left Uhura found it impossible to keep her curiosity at bay, she used Spock's description of his cousin and her last known where abouts to find her.

Uhura silently made her way back to the turbo lift, leaning back against the door as she let her eyes slipped closed. The young face of her ex-boyfriend's cousin flashed over her mind. Uhura could see some of the similarities between Spock and Marchaline, the slight tilt of their eyes, the color and there Cupid's bow lips. Uhura was shaken from her thoughts as the lift stopped and let her out. After getting ready for bed Uhura lay in the small cot, her eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling as she tried to put her racing mind at ease, unaware Marchaline was doing the same thing two decks below her.


End file.
